


【强尼x女V】Virus 2 圣诞特别篇

by Aquarius_Persephone



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquarius_Persephone/pseuds/Aquarius_Persephone
Summary: *强尼x女V，bg，R18*意识形态做爱*渣文笔*改编游戏支线《一夜限定》*微博@鲨发发*ooc有（我尽力了）
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	【强尼x女V】Virus 2 圣诞特别篇

**Author's Note:**

> 圣诞节快乐。

“喝点什么？”吧台内的服务员问道。

V：“一杯Johnny·Silveryhand，B2包厢，谢谢。”

今天的来生酒吧格外拥挤，周围墙壁上也点缀了些许带有节日色彩的装饰。

V回到包厢，塞巴斯蒂安靠在沙发上抽着雪茄，Johnny半躺在沙发上，看到V进来以后，不情愿地把腿从茶几上收了回来。

塞巴斯蒂安：“亲爱的，考虑的如何？”

Johnny嫌弃的声音从鼻孔里喷了出来：“哼。”

V：“不用考虑，这单我接了。拿钱办事天经地义。”

塞巴斯蒂安笑了出来：“我就知道，这事找你准靠谱——详细的情况明天我会发给你，这事儿千万别让人发现。”

服务生送来了V的酒，塞巴斯蒂安端起自己的酒杯：“Cheers~”

V拿着酒杯轻轻与这位老相识碰杯，Johnny看着她手中的酒水，轻轻吹了个口哨。

塞巴斯蒂安：“预祝你行动成功，顺便，平安夜快乐。”

V愣了下，原来今天是平安夜吗？

V：“谢谢。”

塞巴斯蒂安站起身：“我得回家了，你知道的，平安夜。你呢，V？”

V也站了起来：“噢，嗯……我，不急。”

“你也老大不小了，逢年过节还是一个人，”塞巴斯蒂安礼节性地拥抱了一下V，“除了委托以外，如果有其他问题，也可以打电话给我，亲爱的V。”

V：“谢谢你，塞巴斯蒂安，平安夜快乐。”

目送着塞巴斯蒂安离开，Johnny阴阳怪气地说：“现在还有人信奉耶稣基督这种东西吗？”

V：“人们有选择自己信仰的自由，Johnny。”

“是的是的，”Johnny用搞怪的嗓音唱起了圣诞歌，“Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way~”

V对着他翻了个白眼，走出包厢不再理他。

酒吧大厅越来越热闹了，为了庆祝平安夜，今晚似乎有特别演出，平时昏暗的舞台此时被一支乐队站满，在灯光的照射之下十分瞩目，在中间一位短发男人的举手示意下，轻快的鼓点响了起来，几个节拍之后音乐响彻整个酒吧，酒吧的人们一阵欢呼。

V靠在楼梯扶手上，看着舞台和乐池区狂欢三五成群的人们，仿佛周围的一切跟她都没有关系。

悲苦！不受欢迎的独狼！死了也不会有人为你难过！

那辆出租车的话语一直萦绕在她的脑海中，V骂了一声：“操。”

她确实一直独来独往，Jacky曾经是她最亲密的朋友和搭档，但是Jacky去世之后她的朋友就更少了，每天往来于繁华的街道上，看尽了千百种低俗丑恶的人间百态。不过这些都与她无关，她只要完成委托，当一个尽心尽责的V就可以了。

孤狼吗？曾经可能是吧，但是现在似乎有些不一样了……

她的生活中多了一个人，这个人活在她的意识里，参与她生活中的点点滴滴，甚至晚上的梦里也都是他。

“该死。”V烦躁地揉了揉脑袋，两个人从最开始的水火不容，到天天拌嘴，再到相互了解。原本她只是当哥们、当炮友，可是不知道什么时候一不小心让他溜进了自己心里。

甩了甩头，她重新看向舞台，突然冒出来了一个大胆的想法。

长时间的相处让V逐渐了解到，Johnny并不会知晓她的全部想法，因为他们毕竟是相对独立的意识个体，共用一个身体而已。所以身体感官上的一些例如疼痛、听觉、触觉甚至于性刺激这种，Johnny都可以感知到，但是对于V的脑子里在想什么，Johnny一无所知。

比如现在——

V整整一个下午的时间都在四处奔波，Johnny问了半天甚至在她的脑子里大脑特闹，V懒得理他任由他胡搞，Johnny自讨没趣地骂了一句“臭婊子”，躲一边去了。

跑完最后一个地方，V如释重负地长舒了一口气，一切都比较顺利，希望他会喜欢这个圣诞礼物。

V七拐八拐地绕过几个小巷，最后在一个破旧的小酒吧门口停了下来，平时冷清门口此时汇集了不少人，大部分都是中老年人，这番景象着实有些稀奇。

V：“Johnny，你在么？”

Johnny靠着一边的栏杆，不爽道：“你跑了一下午就为了找这么个破酒吧？”

V耸了耸肩，不可置否：“没错。来吧Johnny，我们去见见几个老朋友。”

“哈，”Johnny讽刺道，“傻逼的老朋友们？”

V绕过门口的人群，从后门溜了进去。推开一扇老旧仓库的门，里面除了堆满了杂物之外，还有几个人和被整齐摆放的乐器。

V主动和他们打招呼：“嗨，前辈们晚上好——”

Johnny愣在原地，难以置信的看着他们：“克里？！乔治？！……你在干什么？！”

V并没有搭理他，跟武侍乐队的成员们聊的不亦乐乎。

Johnny只能老老实实地听他们聊天，他才意识到，V筹办了一个武侍乐队的演唱会，她找齐了当年所有的乐队成员，今晚在这个小酒吧办一场地下演唱会。

Johnny：“所以刚才酒吧门口的人，都是我们的粉丝？”

V回头对他眨了眨眼表示肯定，继续跟乐队的人商讨细节，聊完之后V找了个角落，笑着说：“我把身体交给你了，好好享受你的圣诞礼物吧。”

Johnny明显不太适应这种戏剧化的情节，显得有些无措：“你，你让我……？”

V：“是啊，我又不会弹吉他，而且我五音不全。这么重要的演唱会还是你亲自上场比较好。”

武侍乐队时隔五十年的演唱会，酒吧内座无虚席，“V”站在舞台上看着熟悉的场景，恍如隔日，轻轻拨动手中的琴弦，台下响起一阵欢呼和掌声。

“V”深吸一口气，让自己适应这具他刚刚占据的身体，鼻腔中是真实的空气和酒水烟味，他听到的是真实的声音和欢呼声，台下的人们时隔多年又一次将目光聚焦在他的身上。

再睁眼时，“V”手指尖滑出了一连串他最熟悉的旋律，台下的人们也尖叫起来“我的天——是Johnny·Silveryhand最拿手的《Stairway to Heaven》！！”

原本的武侍乐队成员还对V的演奏技术存疑，如今无论是吉他技术还是她举手投足的动作习惯都跟Johnny如出一辙，鼓点和贝斯逐渐跟上了电吉他的电音，随着旋律的起承，酒吧内也逐渐掀起一阵阵狂热的浪潮，今晚是属于他们的狂欢。

V的意识体躲在一旁看完了整场演出，对音乐一窍不通的她此时也激动不已，台上的吉他手太耀眼了，让她无法挪开自己的视线，舞台上的他，每一个眼神、动作、嗓音，无一不让她痴迷，虽然外表是她自己，但是她仿佛看到了那个鲜活的灵魂，是活着的Johnny·Silveryhand。

安可曲目结束，狂欢也落下帷幕，时间过了零点，已经是圣诞了。

酒吧中的人还没有完全离去，三三两两围在一起畅聊往昔今日，细数着时隔五十年的感动。V绕过他们，走回了仓库。

“V”此时在和曾经的队友们聊天，他们都说今晚的演出仿佛看到了Johnny本人，今晚能有再办演唱会的机会非常开心，也非常感谢他让他们在这里重聚。

“V”欲言又止，与队友们拥抱告别之后，匆匆离开了仓库。

他突然想到自己在台上演唱时瞥见的、缩在一旁身影，望向他的眼神满满都是溢出的爱意，不似他人的欢呼雀跃，她就这么安静地站在那里看着他。

想见她，现在。

V看着迎面走来的人，笑着说：“怎么样？喜欢你的礼物——唔？！”

来人不由分说的吻上她的唇，胡乱撕咬着：“我他妈爱死了你的礼物。”

唇齿厮磨间，V的情欲又被这个男人轻而易举地勾了出来，主动环上他的脖子索吻，喘息间Johnny吻上她敏感的脖子，引得她一阵轻颤娇喘。

Johnny笑道：“这么骚，想要么？”

V呢喃道：“操我，Johnny。”

Johnny搂着她挪向一个门，可是门却锁住了。

“该死，你这黑客系统他妈的怎么用？”Johnny摆弄了半天，放弃了，“操，你自己来。”

V重新回到了自己的身体里，轻而易举的把门破解开，两个人进去后把门反锁上。

Johnny一边亲吻着V褪去她的衣服，一边说道：“我还是建议你随身带把枪，下次这种情况老子直接一枪崩了它。”

V：“唔嗯……我可没你那么粗鲁。”

“粗鲁？”Johnny闻言架起她的双腿，直接把肉棒顶了进去，“我他妈操你的时候你觉得粗鲁吗？嗯？”

V：“啊——Johnny！”

“小骚穴又湿又紧，”Johnny喘息着抽插起来，什么话都往外蹦，“真他妈欠操——呃嗯。”

V：“啊啊啊——哈啊——慢点——”

V的双腿架在他的肩膀上，蜜穴紧紧吸住他的肉棒，任由他大开大合地进出。

Johnny似是不满足这样的体位，掰开她的双退拉扯到两边，她的蜜穴就这么暴露在他的眼前，密毛之下就是被他操到泛红穴口，每次的抽插都牵动着穴口，隐隐还能看到里面的嫩肉被他的肉棒带出，再狠狠顶进去，交合的地方发出了淫荡的水声。

V：“噢！Johnny——用、用力……嗯啊啊——”

Johnny：“你要是不怕被人发现，就尽情的浪叫吧。”

性欲上头，哪里管得了这个，双腿挣脱了Johnny的双手，灵活地盘住他的腰身紧紧扣住，Johnny顺势一个挺身，将肉棒深深顶了进去，V尖叫着泄了身子。

V：“啊啊啊——”

“这就不行了？”Johnny捞起高潮后瘫软的V抱在怀里，来回走动靠惯性顶弄着她，失重的V下意识的抱紧他。她的双腿缠的越紧，每走一步带给她的撞击就越深，每一次都剐蹭到她的敏感点，然后深深地撞击她的宫口。

“停、停下——我不行……”刚刚高潮过的V十分敏感，哪里受得了这样的刺激，Johnny不但没有停下，反而变本加厉地托着她的屁股狠狠操弄着，“呜啊！——太、太快了——啊啊啊Johnny——”

眼前炸过一道白光，V狠狠抽搐着迎来了高潮。

“操，你他妈——呃！”V的蜜穴随着抽搐的身体同时也在紧紧收缩，死咬着Johnny的肉棒，Johnny顶着身上的人小腹一热，没忍住射了出来。

Johnny喘着粗气骂道：“你他妈想夹断老子的命根子吗？”

V笑着看着他漂亮的眼睛，摸上他的脸吻上去。

Johnny主动加深了这个吻，舌头钻入她的口中，贪婪地夺取她口中的津液和空气，在V快窒息的时候才放开她，看着她眼睛轻声笑道：“刚才演唱会你也是这样的眼神，你，该不会是爱上我了？”

V愣住了，仿佛一个干了坏事被抓包的小孩，下意识别开眼睛否认：“放屁，我没有……嗯啊——”

刚刚射完精半软的肉棒还在她体内，Johnny用力顶几了一下她的花穴：“骚货，你下面的嘴可比上面的诚实多了。”

V应声娇喘起来：“你他妈——嗯啊啊——啊——”

“你用那种眼神看我，会把我看硬的，”Johnny放下V，肉棒也从她的体内滑出带出了一滩白色液体，转过她的身体压在墙上，“老子在台上就想操你了。”

V的身体贴上了有些粗糙的水泥墙，下意识地想逃离，没承想Johnny的肉棒从身后插了进来，又把她顶到了墙上：“哈啊——”

Johnny扶着她的屁股，一边捏揉一边有力地顶撞着：“你最好给我解释一下，大英雄——”

“啊——嗯……”V承受着身后的撞击嘴硬道，“你……你看错了——呜！”

Johnny停下撞击改成慢慢厮磨，在穴内不断地旋转研磨着她的敏感点，时轻时重的挑逗着她，笑道：“爱上我很丢人吗？嗯？”

V被他折磨的欲罢不能，主动晃动着自己的屁股希望能减轻蜜穴内的瘙痒，可惜被他牢牢钳住动弹不得，Johnny低沉沙哑的嗓音萦绕在她耳边。

V呜咽道：“呜……Johnny，给我……”

Johnny从背后环住她的身体，继续在耳边说：“喜欢我么？”

V：“…喜欢……”

Johnny用力顶了一下她：“那，有多喜欢？！”

“啊——”V娇喘一声，“你他妈！混球——”

Johnny点点头：“还有么？”

V：“变态！大叔！王八蛋！——”

“那你喜欢的这个混球变态大叔王八蛋，要开始操你了。”Johnny搂紧她的身子低头吻上她光滑的后背，下身大力抽插起来，肉体撞击的声音回荡在狭小的房间里。

“啊啊啊——Johnny！”V被身后的人狠狠贯穿着，她的乳尖时不时在墙面来回摩擦碰撞，粗糙的触感和刺痛感让她兴奋不已，“用力……嗯啊！——好舒服……”

“你他妈真的是——欠操！”Johnny说完抬起她的一条腿，喘息着贯穿身前人的花穴，狠厉的贯穿让她站立不稳，只好整个人趴在墙上，身后的人整个人压上来，炽热的胸膛贴着她的后背，Johnny粗重的喘息声清晰的传入她的耳中，十分性感。

V侧过身子，回头吻上了Johnny的唇用力舔舐着，唇齿间弥漫着他的味道，下身蜜穴还被他不断的贯穿抽插，来回进出的肉棒搅拌着先前射在里面的精液和她分泌出的蜜液，深深地撞进她的花心。

“嗯……啊啊啊——Johnny——哈啊——”V呻吟着达到了高潮，不断收缩地内壁狠狠绞着肉棒，Johnny低吼一声，紧绷身体颤抖着射了出来。

Johnny点了根烟靠在货架上，V看着他的侧脸和抽烟的样子发呆，直到他投来好奇的目光，V暗骂一声转过头去。

操，她到底是有多喜欢他？！

V心里一横，转过头咬着牙问：“……所以我刚才表白成功了吗？”

Johnny：“我已经回答过了。”

V仔细回忆了一下，说：“放他妈的狗屁！你根本没有回答我！”

Johnny摊手：“我已经承认我是混球变态大叔王八蛋了，你这个小蹄子还想怎么样？”

V愣住了，Johnny笑着把她拉到自己怀里，揉了揉她的脸。

他需要重新考虑一下他的计划了。

**Author's Note:**

> 本来写成了BE……把稿废了硬改成了HE……  
> （让我死一死）


End file.
